What if?
by Gemini Kiss
Summary: What if Sakura had a chance to save Obito? What if Sakura had the chance to keep the Uchiha massacre from happening? What if the Nine-tails weren't sealed in Naruto? What if….? Can Sakura change what seemed to be the inevitable? Or how she is in the past?


**Title:** What if?

**Author:** Gemini Kiss

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi

**Genre:** Mystery/ Angst/ Humor

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (This goes for later chapters)

**Summary:** What if Sakura had a chance to save Obito? What if Sakura had the chance to keep the Uchiha massacre from happening? What if the Nine-tails weren't sealed in Naruto? What if….?

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **First chapter may not be good. I don't know I think I did pretty well. Later chapters will go into detail and have more drama.

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Sakura's vision was hazy and unfocused. She could barely even make the voices out in the background.

"Oi, Minato-sensei why does this girl have pink hair?"

"I don't know Obito,"

"She doesn't seem to be injured in anyway"

"Hey, I've never seen her around the village before but she has a Konoha headband I wonder why,"

Sakura was so confused. What were they going on about? She was just on the battlefield treating the aftermath of the 4th Great Shinobi World. How did she faint? Was it low-chakra levels, did someone knock her unconscious, was she in enemy hands?

With those thoughts Sakura's eyes snapped opened and she quickly sat up. She scanned her surroundings in confusion.

Her eyes widened when a man that looked just like Naruto stared back at her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sakura's voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

Minato blinked in surprise. This girl didn't know who he was? She didn't seem to be one of the enemy's but where did she get the Konoha headband?

"I'm Namikaze Minato, the yellow flash of Konoha. This here is my team. Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, and Inuzuka Rin. At the moment we're in Stone."

Sakura froze. Minato was the fourth hokage! She was here with a legendary hero! Then the last name Uchiha rang through her head like an echo. There was no way she was in her time period or future. This had to be the past. She then looked over at Kakashi. He looked the same…only younger…with no scar or sharingan and less laidback. Sakura saw a girl that looked just like her when she was a genin. Wide innocent eyes, short hair, and a heart-shaped face. As shocked as Sakura should be she surprisingly wasn't. She didn't know why but she guessed it had to with the years of training to keep her emotions in check whatever the case may be. Sakura looked down to see herself in her thirteen-year-old body. Even her normal outfit changed.

She was now wearing a black mid-thigh yukata, with a scarlet sash and a white sleeveless coat with black cheery blossom petals dancing on the bottom edges. (Think of it as the Naruto's flamed cloak.) Her Konoha headband hanged off her neck with red ends reaching her lower back and she had red fingerless gloves reaching the tips of her elbows. Under her yukata she had fishnet short and her black ninja boots reached her knees.

'_**I don't know what's going on, but I got to say I love this outfit. But the headband well get us killed if we leave it on our neck. It's too long and can give the enemies a chance to choke us.' **_

Sakura couldn't hold back her sigh. Inner seemed to always be going on about pointless things in the weirdest situations. Turning her attention back to others who were staring at her cautiously, she asked why she was in Stone.

'_**You know…back then Konoha was at war with Stone…what if we're in the middle of Then**__**Third Shinobi war?'**_

"You just like, I don't know, popped out of nowhere!" Obito said.

"Are we at war?" He question received a small nod from Rin.

"What's your name?" Kakashi spoke for the first time. Sakura blinked

"Haruno Sakura," It was silent for a few moments…

"Um, Namikaze-san can I speak to you alone for a minute, please?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

Minato nodded his head. With quick instructions for his team to stay here and wait the two walked into the forest. Minato didn't know this girl and found it best to keep his distance.

When far enough out of ear-shot from the others, Sakura began to speak.

"I don't know how I got here; but I will assure you that I am from Konoha. As ridiculous as it sounds, it's truth. I am from the future and Tsunade's apprentice. I was healing the severely injured Shinobi during the aftermath of The Fourth Great War. " Sakura felt really uncomfortable talking about this; this whole thing made her feel like she was crazy.

Minato was silent. _'Is this girl serious? Could it really be..? Is she just a spy?' _

His trains of thoughts were interrupted when she sighed. "I could prove it,"

Sakura really didn't know if she still had her ability in this time period she sure as hell hoped so. The small girl stood in front of a huge a thick tree, and slowly pumped some chakra into her hands. _**'Low-chakra levels are out aren't an option anymore, someone had to knock you out or cast a jutsu over you,' **_Sakura drew in a deep breath and punch the tree. Instead of just this one tree, others fell like dominos. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was trying to not do so much damage. She turned back to see Minato grinning like an idiot.

'_That's Naruto's grin…'_

"That would definitely be Tsunade's scary strength!" Sakura immediately felt comfortable around this man. He seemed less intimidating, and more cheerful. Before she could stop herself she opened her mouth "Do you happen to be expecting son?"

Minato tilted his head to the side. Sakura didn't know if he was confused, shocked, angry, scared or what. "Yes…I am…" he said slowly. This had to be Naruto's father. Same grin, same cheery filled voice, same hair, eyes, nose, it was kind of scary.

Sakura gave a soft reassuring smile. "I think I may know your son. In fact, I was on the same team as him with Kakashi-sensei as our teacher."

Minato's eyes widened. He wanted to ask a billion questions, but wasn't able to when their was a loud explosion where the others were waiting. Minato's eyes narrowed.

"Either Kakashi and Obito got in a fight again, or the enemies have found us,"

Without saying another word the two sped off. When they reached the clearing they saw about fifteen stone ninja's attacking the group. Sakura quickly went into action. She gracefully ran towards Obito who was about to be pound into the ground, and punched the ground causing the Stone-nins to fall beneath the uneven earth. Then she completed a series of seals and closed the ground making it seem like it hadn't been touched at all. Below you could here the faint muffled screams. Obito was shocked and amazed.

'_No, I'm not going to sit here and let everyone else protect me.' _He thought. He was about to go and help Kakashi when Sakura's hands were suddenly tied behind her back by the ends of her headband and were being choked.

'_**Told you,' **_

Sakura felt her temper rise. _'Oh hell no…I will not die by being a bunch of weaklings.' _She thought angrily. '_I have a purpose here.'_

Then in the matter of seconds the Stone-nins just dropped dead. Sakura's yes widened. So that was why Minato was called the yellow flash…

Obito un-bound her quickly, just as she felt she was about to faint. Once free, she took deep breaths of air.

Minato signaled the group to follow him. They traveled fast, only focusing on getting somewhere safe. They stopped somewhere in a dense forest area, with many underbrush, trees, and vines. They was one large clear smooth stone in the middle of it all.

"We should be safe here for the time being. Right now we're going to get some rest. Tomorrow we will regroup and strategize,"

"But what about this girl, why are going to tell her about our plan?" Kakashi cut in with an arrogant voice.

Minato sighed "She's on our sighed now, go and relax, don't give me the 'instructions and regulations lecture." Sakura raised a brow at this. Kakashi walked away but not without giving her a death glare.

Rin looked over the boys wounds, and wanted to help Sakura but the Pinkette politely refused. "He doesn't mean it," Rin began as she plopped down on the closet branch near Sakura.

"Excuse me?"

"Kakashi didn't mean what he said, it's just that he-"

"He's a rule following bastard."

"Obito, that wasn't very nice!" Rin scolded. Obito shrugged. "Well, it's true." Before Rin could continue Obito thanked Sakura.

"I'm sorry for being a burden earlier. I shouldn't have got distracted." Obito apologized quietly.

'_He reminds me of…me…'_

Sakura flashed both of the genins a sincere smile. "Don't thank me. I just wanted to help,"

"But you aren't our teammate! We're strangers to you like you are to us. Yet, you still came into battle to help me!" Obito argued.

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. As if on cue Rin began to ease the tension with a comfortable conversation.

After a long while the Rin and Obito turned in for the night. Sakura was left to herself without anyone, even her Inner, to bother her. Then she felt the branch she was half-laying on sway. She opened open her eyes to see Kakashi.

"I don't know who you are or where you are really from, but if you hurt any of my comrades I will kill you. I don't like you or trust you.," With that said Kakashi disappeared.

'_**What an ass.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **It will be an eventual KakaSaku fanfic! It will get good. I have everything planned out! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review pwease! :3


End file.
